


Along Came Death

by RoseLaflesh



Series: Death Comes a Knocking [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Party AU Reaper Sans, Cross-universe fontcest - Freeform, Fisting, Fontcest, Gloves, Hand Jobs, M/M, One Shot, Penetration, Set after the CPAU, always use protection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:30:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8170018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseLaflesh/pseuds/RoseLaflesh
Summary: Underfell Papyrus was ready to sleep after the insanity that was the Christmas Party. However, someone else is in his room, and is more than happy to help him relax.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dieyx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dieyx/gifts).



> This is more for my friend, Dieyx, who loves The Crayon Queen's Christmas Party AU comics and has shipped Reaper Sans and Underfell Papyrus because of it. Since it might be a while before there's any more CPAU comics, I wrote this to help her out. Me, I'm just thirsty for anything with Underfell.

Underfell Papyrus collapsed onto his bed. After that multiverse Christmas party, he was worn out in ways he never thought possible. His Sans had gone to his own room. Both of them needed to decompress from the insanity of that party. Sans especially seemed to need time to recover, although he didn’t specify why.

Papyrus closed his eyes, ready to rest for a bit. He was never one for naps, but with a job to do in the morning, he needed all the sleep he could get. As he began to relax his bones, he heard a faint sound of someone moving by the foot of his bed. 

Thinking that there was only one monster in all the Underground who would dare to sneak into his room, without opening his eyes, Papyrus grumbled, “Sans, if you’re sneaking in here for one of your childish pranks, then you better hope you’ve become faster than me since I will dust you if you don’t leave me alone.”

Papyrus then felt someone sit on his bed as they said, “Wow, you’re even grumpy in your sleep, huh?” The voice sounded like Sans, but something in the tone was off yet familiar.

He opened his eyes and saw Reaper Sans staring back at him, grinning like a cat with a new toy. 

“Wow, that party must have really taken it out of you,” Reaper Sans said, “You look like death. I guess that makes two of us.”

Papyrus jumped back. Unfortunately, there was no bed behind him, and he tumbled onto the floor, not taking his eyes off of the black cloaked Sans. “How did you get in here?”

“I’m death,” He stated like it explained everything, “I go where I’m needed.”

“Am… am I going to die?”

Sans laughed, “No. At least not yet. I haven’t decided.” He let a playful smile sit on his face. “It depends.”

“On what?”

“On how careful I am.”

“What do you mean?”

“Come on, you can’t tell me that the Great and Terrible Papyrus has never once wondered what it would be like to sleep with death itself.”

Papyrus snorted to himself, “I do that almost every day.”

“So why not consider this the ultimate test. How long can you last being so close to death?”

“Ultimate test, huh?” Papyrus thought about it. He couldn’t deny he was intrigued by the challenge. “But wait, we’re not in the void any longer. Won’t even the slightest touch kill me?” 

“That’s where being careful comes in. If you’re up for it, then first I want you to take off your gloves?”

“Why?”

“You’ll see.”

Not quite sure what Sans had in mind, but curious to find out, he took off his gloves and set them down on the bed. Sans picked them up and put them on his own hands. The fingers were a little long for him, not to mention the glove went far up his arm and he ended up stuffing it mostly full with the sleeve of his robes. It almost looked a little comical how over-sized the gloves were on him.

With the gloves on, Sans leaned towards Papyrus and trailed his fingers along his jaw. Papyrus jumped back with a very embarrassing squeal of terror. Sans couldn’t help but topple over onto the bed in silent laughter.

A second later there was a knock on the door. “Boss, are you alright?”

“Yes, I’m fine.” Papyrus still couldn’t get his voice to lower back to the right octave.

“Are you sure? You sound scared to death?”

Reaper Sans bit his hand as he struggled to repress a laugh at the unintentional pun.

“I’m fine,” Papyrus said, managing to get control of his voice again, “Go back to sleep like you usually do.”

“Alright, fine.” They waited until they heard the slam of Sans’s door to speak again.

“That has got to be the funniest thing that’s happened in a while,” Reaper Sans said.

“I can’t believe I’m not dead.”

“How do you feel? I hear most people get excited when they survive being brushed by death.”

A sly smile cracked onto Papyrus’s face. “I feel very excited.” He leaned forward for a kiss but a gloved hand blocked the way.

“Let’s not jump to the kiss of death just yet.” He inched backwards until he was at the foot of the bed. “Lay down and I’ll get us started.”

“And who put you in charge? I’m the one who leads, in bed or otherwise.”

Sans chuckled darkly to himself, “Yeah, and given that these,” He waved the gloved hands, “are the only parts you can touch on me, exactly what do you think you can do?”

Papyrus’s voice caught in his throat as he tried to think of a rebuttal. Coming up with nothing, he got onto the bed and laid down.

“I thought I was the one who was going to do the fucking,” He muttered.

“What made you think that? It’s impossible to fuck death. We don’t want any accidents, do we?” As he spoke he trailed his fingers up Papyrus’s leg, brushing over his pelvis and settling on his spine, giving each vertebra a firm rub.

Papyrus gasped and arched himself into the grip, just about pushing his pelvis into Sans, who jumped back once he realized how close Papyrus was to touching him. Papyrus blinked in confusion.

“Sorry,” Sans said, “I just need to make one last adjustment.” He grabbed his robes and knotted them behind his back, exposing his pelvis which had already begun to glow with the collection of magic. With the robes taut against his ribs, he leaned back over Papyrus. “Now where were we?”

“Why don’t you just take the robes off?” Papyrus asked.

Sans laughed. “It doesn’t quite work that way, but yours do, don’t they?” 

Sans grabbed the edge of Papyrus’s shirt and began pulling it off. With his ribs exposed, Sans began rubbing his hands along the chest, palming each rib. Papyrus, unable to do much else, laid back, softly moaning in pleasure at the touch. While one hand continued to explore each rib, one went rogue and slid along the spine, continuing what it had started earlier, and then moved onto the hips. Papyrus gasped at the firm pressure as Sans’s left hand worked its way to more and more intimate areas. Soon, a bulge strained against Papyrus’s unyielding leather pants, which Sans single handedly undid to release Papyrus’s glowing red cock. It was as rough and dark as the skeleton it belonged to. His right hand abandoned the ribs to play along Papyrus’s spine while the left one went to work with its new toy.

Papyrus groaned helplessly in pleasure as Sans toyed with his body. Watching him squirm excited Sans’s own arousal. His own cock twitched and bobbed, but neglected for now. Papyrus looked over to see that unlike most Sanses, Reaper’s cock glowed black.

“I have another pair of gloves you know,” Papyrus suggested, “It seems unfair that you’re the only one touching.”

“Is the world fair? You see, my touch can go through anything you can put on, but if I put it on, then I can touch all I want.” He punctuated his sentence by circling a thumb around the head of Papyrus’s cock. Papyrus threw his head back, helpless to the sensation of it all. Sans chuckled as Papyrus spasmed in pleasure. “It’s just a little trick me and Torri figured out. Besides, you don’t need to worry about me. Death always comes.”

“Wait, I thought we were going to fuck. Don’t tell me you’re going to put my glove over your cock, are you?”

“What? No, I brought condoms. You should always use protection, you know.”

“What are condoms?”

“Seriously? Okay, I’ll leave the box here when I’m done. No need for me to come back too soon. But anyway,” He leaned over Papyrus, arching to avoid any accidental contact, so that he could whisper in his ear, “Are you ready for me to fuck you?”

Papyrus shuddered as Sans breathed down his neck. It made his bones tingle with a slight numbness and sent a chill through his marrow. “Yes,” Papyrus begged, “Just fuck me.”

“Alright.” Sans got off the bed to fetch the box of condoms he had stored on the floor. Papyrus watched with interest as Sans rolled a condom onto his cock after giving the twitching appendage a few rubs to stiffen it up. 

As Sans crawled back onto the bed, Papyrus wiggled out of his pants, throwing them to the floor. At first, Sans had turned his attention back to Papyrus’s cock, but he let his fingers trail down the shaft to the opening Papyrus was beginning to conjure at the bottom of his pelvis. He began to explore the hole with his fingers, teasing the entrance before dipping a finger in. Papyrus squirmed as Sans slowly introduced more and more fingers, stretching the hole until he could shove his entire fist in. Papyrus dug his fingers into the mattress and let out silent curses of pleasure, as Sans continued to fist him.

A minute later, Sans stopped. Papyrus let out a small whimper at the emptiness where his fist used to be, but that emptiness was soon filled as Sans thrusted his cock inside. Sans only put himself in halfway, slowly testing how deep he can go before he risked getting to close to touching Papyrus with his bare bones. The slow caution was driving Papyrus crazy. He began lifting up his hips and pushing forward to encourage Sans to move quicker. Sans continued his pace, putting a hand on Papyrus’s hips to hold him still while another hand resumed pumping his cock to keep the enthusiastic monster satisfied. 

Eventually, Sans found his rhythm and soon both monsters began reaching their peak, struggling to keep their voices down as to not alert the other Sans down the hall. Papyrus was the first to come. His body going stiff, with barely enough sense to grab a pillow to muffle his cries of ecstasy. Just as Papyrus’s orgasm died down, Sans reached his own climax. He slammed his hands down on the bed and arched his back like a stretching cat in an effort to avoid any accidents.

Papyrus relaxed into his bed. His joints felt looser than since he was a child. Tension he never realized was there was now gone. Sans leaned against the foot of the bed, clearly just as relaxed as Papyrus. Their magic ebbing away, leaving only the aftermath of the session. Sans tied up the used condom and disposed of it somewhere. Papyrus didn’t even realize that he had disappeared until he reappeared with the cloak back in place. 

He set Papyrus’s freshly cleaned gloves on the bed and said with a laugh, “Man, I can’t believe that actually worked. I was sure that I’d be fucking dust by the end of this, and by that I mean you’d be the dust and I’d be fucking it.” 

“I’m glad it did,” Papyrus said half dreamily, ready to fall asleep.

Sans gave him a lazy smile. “Maybe we should do it again sometime.”

“That sounds good, but maybe next time let’s find a spot where we don’t have to be so careful.”

“We could always go back to Geno’s closet. I just happened to snag the key back there.”

Despite his fatigue, a devious smile spread on Papyrus’s face. “This is why I like you.”

“You have no idea,” Sans said and vanished back to his universe.

That night, Papyrus had the best sleep he’s had in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> The moral of the story is, always use condoms and other forms of protection when having sex.


End file.
